


Forget Me, Forgive Me

by angwyturtles



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-12-31 08:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angwyturtles/pseuds/angwyturtles
Summary: (Y/n) and Jack were both close friends from birth to college, but a girl seems to absorb all of Jack's attention, causing a rift. Once (y/n) tries to reconnect to save Jack's mentality that Jenny is destroying, she accidentally stumbles on a crime scene. (Y/n) slowly loses her memories of Jack, but Jack is just beginning to remember.[Y/n x Eyeless Jack]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! Welcome to my first story posted here. I've been writing for a while, mainly on Quotev and before that on Wattpad. Anyways, here's some notes: I will have specific warnings for touchy subjects at the beginning of the chapters so you know if you should read it or not. I'll have markers telling you when those moments start and end! :) Have fun and good luck!

Au Revoir, Mom and Dad

Finally, all but one of the girl's boxes are stacked on her side of the dorm room. Several are bent from being shoved into the car, but they were all here. She sighs in relief, checking her phone, happy that she will still have plenty of time to hang out with her childhood friend, Jack, once he was also done. Her mom and dad enter the open door holding the last box and her pillow. Her dad smiles at her, proud of his young daughter getting into such a prestigious college, on a scholarship at that.

“Oh, honey, we’re going to miss you so much,” Mom says to her, setting her daughters pillow down onto the bed. She opens her arms to her daughter, engulfing her in a hug. “But we are so proud of you. Please call us as much as you can.”

“Yeah, (y/n). At least once a week. Don’t let us worry,” her dad says, smiling as his daughter peeked out from her mother's arms to look at her dad.  
She winks at him, saying a muffled, “Sure thing, Dad. I promise.” Her dad nods, joining the pile. 

“Are you sure you don’t want any help unpacking, (y/n)?” her mom says, pulling her away from the hug, but keeping her hands onto her daughter's shoulders. “We can stay and help. It won’t be an issue.”

(Y/n) smiles. This was a grab for them to stay, and she was hoping to rip this off like a bandaid. Everything would go by quickly, so it would be best if her parents left quicker. She didn’t want to grow to want to stay with them here.“Oh no, I’m alright. Really, I’d rather do it myself, you know?” she says, looking into her mother's (e/c) eyes. 

Her mother nods, smiles, and wipes her eyes. “It’s hard to believe you’re already going off to college. We are so proud of you.”

(Y/n) smiles back, proud of herself. Here she was, on the next chapter of her life, in her dorm room. She’s independent. Strong. She is getting this adult thing under control. “It is hard. I love you, Mom. Dad. I’ll miss you guys so much.”

They all share one last hug as her parents leave, and (y/n) gets ready to unpack all of her things. She didn’t bring all that much, just some books, clothes, shoes, some personal items, advil, among other things. She opened her box full of posters and other wall items first. She took out her adhesive strips, promptly hanging them up on her wall. Once she was done organising all of her favorite bands and shows, she steps back to make sure everything looks nice. 

She backs up farther and farther to see clearly until the back of thighs bump into the bed on the other side of the room. (Y/n) turned around to look, confused at first, but then she began to wonder what her room mate would be like. Would she be cool, a girly girl, a tom boy, an otaku, foreign? What if she hated her roommate, or what if her roommate hated her? (Y/n) didn’t want to get off on the wrong foot with her, so she knew she had to seem as nice as possible. There were so many questions bobbling through (y/n)’s head as she continued shuffling through her boxes, trying to find the ones with her clothes. 

(Y/n) tossed all of her clothes onto her bed as she found them, organising them from t-shirts, tank tops, shorts, pants, skirts/dresses, and underwear/socks. Once all of her clothes were out on her bed about 10 minutes later, she organises them in the dresser. Once she opens her last drawer for pants and skirts, the door to her dorm room opens up hesitantly.  
A girl with short black hair enters with caution, and once she meets (y/n)’s eyes, she smiles. “Oh, hi. I’m Cassie.”

“Oh, hey! I’m (y/n). You’re my roommate?” she asks, and the girl nods. 

Cassie enters the room, who (y/n) assumes is her mom enters in behind her with two boxes in her hands. Her mom looks tough, muscley arms, and she sets them by the end of Cassie’s bed. Her mom hugs her, and (y/n) wonders why Cassie would only have four boxes, a gym bag, a large black portfolio bag. Did she really not have that much to take with her? 

Either way, (y/n) turns back around to open up her next box which was full of books, and when she looked back up, Cassie was waving goodbye to her mother.

Cassie sighs, her shoulders relaxing. “Okay, hi. So, I’m Cassie, and I’m majoring in Art Studies and Graphic Design, you?” she asks, opening up a random box at the foot of her bed. She looks inside, taking out the few items of clothes, neatly folded, onto her bed. 

“That sounds fun. I don’t really know how to draw much of anything,” (y/n) says, chuckling. Cassie laughs lightly with her. “I’m majoring in (c/m).”

“Oh, wow. Yeah, art is the only thing I can do right.” She laughs after that, going over to her dresser and beginning to place her clothes inside. 

“I don’t think that could be true,” (y/n) says. “No one just has one talent, or well, hobby. I just bet you haven’t found it.” 

Cassie turns to look at her, smiling sadly, saying, “So, what brought you to this college?”

“Oh, a friend and I wanted to go to the same college. We have been friends since we were kids. What brought you here?” (y/n) says, dismayed to leave the previous conversation. Either way, she would have time to get closer to Cassie and truly understand her struggles.

“I’ve drawn since I was little, and I’ve done a lot of things with it, so I wanted to find a school that I could get a scholarship for since I don’t have the largest sum of money, and then I found this one. That’s really all there is to it.” 

The two girls fall into a silence from there on out, and Cassise hangs up a few canvases and posters from her black portfolio bag that (y/n) admired secretively. She didn’t want to seem weird, standing so obviously watching Cassie as she hung them, so she mindlessly touched and moved things around on her bed. 

She especially loved the one with the girl hand reaching down from the top of the canvas, outstretching to a moon with the silhouette of a man, kneeling in front of the light, his shadow a demon. The others were amazing as well. There was a more realistic piece with a girl sucking on a lollipop, and a boy to her back who was holding his sucker out. They looked so realistic, (y/n) was mesmerized by everyone that she put up that she hadn’t realized she was staring.

“I did that one my senior year of high school. It wasn’t that long ago,” Cassie says, and (y/n) jolts to consciousness.

She blushes a light shade of pink out of embarrassment. She nods to the information Cassie had just supplied her with.“Oh! Really? It’s so beautiful. I really like that one,” she says, pointing to the moon painting she noticed earlier.

“Thanks,” Cassie says, smiling. “I kept seeing it in my dreams.”

After unpacking all of her things, (y/n) met up with Jack at the front doors of the girls dorms. She smiles as he walks across the field past the parking lot, his brown hair pulled back with a clip from unpacking that he forgot to take out. He is wearing a thin jacket and his favorite pair of black combat boots she had gotten him for his birthday last year. Speaking of, his birthday was coming up this winter. (Y/n) thought to remind herself to think about what to get him. Perhaps he wouldn’t mind a scarf.

“Hey,” Jack says out of breath after running across the parking lot. Kneeling down with his hands on his knees, he looks up at her with a slight smirk. “You look great, dust bunny.” He reaches up to pull something out of her hair. He flicks it onto the ground before looking at her with a softness in his eyes (y/n) was very familiar with.

“You too, mr. cleaning lady,” she says lamely, her joke not coming across as funny as she had hoped. He reached up to his clip, taking it out and putting it in his pocket.  
He winks at her. “Thanks. I think I clean up well, too.”

They continue on their way, hoping to get some fast food nearby and just relax after all the unpacking they had done. They decide to eat at Wendy’s. Afterward, they both walk back to (y/n)’s dorm. Cassie wasn’t there, and Jack commented about her paintings. She had put a few more up while (y/n) had left, and they both looked at the few or them.

“They’re really good,” he says, looking at them one at a time. “You’ll have quite a decorative dorm room.”

“Yeah, it’ll be nice to see this grow as her classes start.”

“And hey,” Jack says, looking at her from the side, “maybe she will give you free art if you become friends.”

(Y/n) rolls her eyes, giving him a playful punch in the shoulder. “That’s rude. I’m not going to be using her.”

“Sorry, sorry,” he says, putting his hands in the air, the corner of his mouth upturned. 

(Y/n) yawns, checking the time on her phone. It was getting late, so Jack returned to his dorm room to sleep. Tomorrow would be orientation for everyone to find all of their classes.

After orientation, Jack and (y/n) hang out again in (y/n)’s dorm. Cassie was there with them this time, and she didn’t say where she had gone before. (Y/n) didn’t want to pry, so she left it in silence. Finally, school was starting, and (y/n) was this much closer to living the life she had always dreamed of.

She always knew Jack and her would be living together. They’ve been friends since diapers since their parents were neighbors, and they grew up together. It was a coincidence that (y/n) grew feelings for him. He was the perfect man (y/n) could ever want. He is witty, understanding, fun, and he knows her. He knows her and her opinions. She wanted to live with him in a cute house with a garden in the back, making breakfast together, and maybe one day, she would kiss him when they stayed up a little too late and drank a little too much, and she hoped he would kiss her back. She hoped he pull her close, wrap her up in his arms and warm her up. She wanted him to love her until he had no love left to give.

(Y/n) found herself in this mindset often, and then it led to her thinking about what if he rejected her. What if he pulled back? Disgust in his eyes of the girl who has been chasing him around, a girl who he trusted, a girl who he thought was funny and endearing as friends, a girl he even moved in with, suddenly turns romantic. Suddenly, she’s thrusting herself onto him. He would frown, his eyebrows furrowed as he looks into her eyes with anger. He would be absolutely disgusted with the girl in front of him. “Why would I like an ugly girl like you?”

“Earth to (y/n), come one now, dumbass. I’ve been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes,” Jack says, laughing. She blinks her eyes, rolling over onto her back. She had been staring at her phone thinking that she hadn’t even realized he was talking to her. 

“Oh, fuck. Sorry. I just spaced out,” she says, rubbing her eyes. It was getting late, but she wanted to stay awake with Jack and Cassie.  
“We were going to go and get food,” Jack says, and (y/n) looks at Cassie to see her nodding along.  
“Did you want to?”  
“Oh sure!” she says, jumping out of bed to put in a different pair of pants and her shoes. After the three of them are ready, they leave the dorm to go get some food. They dine in, getting the menus from the waitress and they are shown to a table. Jack and Cassie are joking back and forth bickering about a show (y/n) hadn’t heard before.

“Alright. And what drinks will you all be drinking tonight?”

“Do you have Coke or Pepsi?” Jack asks, setting down the menu softly to look the waitress in the eye. 

“Coke,” she says sweetly.

“I’d like Root Beer,” Cassie says, sitting down.

Jack hums before deciding. “I’ll just take a coke.”

“Oh, and I’ll have a (drink),” (y/n) says.

“I’ll get those right out for you,” she says, and (y/n) catches a glimmer of her silver name tag. 

“Thank you, Whitney.”

“Of course.”

Jack sits next to (y/n), and Cassie sits across from them. After some chatting and deciding on what to eat, Whitney returns with their drinks, asking them what entree they would like.

“Mozzarella sticks,” Jack says, smiling. 

Whitney nods, “Yes, sir.”

“Thank you,” everyone says together.

“Okay, so I don’t know what I want,” Jack says, sighing. “Chicken or beef? Or should I get seafood…”

“I’d say hamburger, but that’s because I don’t like seafood,” Cassie says.

“Jack, you don’t like seafood that much either,” (y/n) says.

Jack sighs. “Yeah, but it’s been a while since I last tried, so maybe my taste buds have changed.”

“Ew no, we’re using my card,” (y/n) says, “so only eat what you know you like.”

Whitney returns with the sticks, and Cassie is the first one to take one. Jack eats one in one bite, then falls into a coughing fit as his cheeks turn red, and his eyes pop open.  
Cassie and (y/n) laugh loudly, catching the attention of a girl across the restaurant. “Are you okay?” (y/n) asks between breaths.

“Oh god, cough cough, Jesus christ, cough, yeah, I’m fine cough,” Jack musters out. “Whoo! Fuck…”

“Jesus, at least we know blow jobs aren’t your forte,” Cassie says, wiping her eyes. This comment makes (y/n) laugh even more, and she struggles to keep her cool for a little while.  
Whitney returns later, taking our orders as the group continues to eat the mozzarella sticks. For now, everything was peaceful. A girl, with thick blonde hair, bouncing as she walks up to the group's table, smiling. His white teeth seem to glitter, and her blue eyes twinkle. It seemed that when anyone looked in her direction she was the only thing they could see.  
“Hi,” she says, only looking at Jack. “I just wanted to give you this.” She slides over a folded napkin, walking away.

After she’s gone, (y/n) notices Jack’s smile had fallen. Of course, a girl would hit on him after being so loud. He wasn’t ugly, but he wasn’t the best looking. He had generally good features: tall, nice hair, pretty eyes, no acne. So, of course, girls wanted to shoot their shot. Jack unfolds the napkin seeing her neat handwriting.

“I hope you’ll get to know me, (405)285-2083  
-Jenny”

A/N: Jack's backstory is changed (since there is no canon one, but I am changing up the most popular version). Hopefully y'all enjoyed the first chapter :)


	2. It's Literally The Day Before College, Bro

Jack had kept the napkin. He didn’t want to admit it, but he had picked it up from the table when he went to the bathroom, and he put it in his pocket. He felt the need to seem disinterested, but the girl was enchanting. She had a type of energy that had him wondering what she was like. Was she better than what he knows? (Y/n) was great, funny, understood him, and they got along so well, and he thinks he’s in love with her, but this girl? Something he never felt with (y/n). Was this actually what love felt like? 

That night, when he was in his dorm room with his quiet roommate, he pulled out his phone and the crumbled napkin. He put in the digits on the top bar of a new text, and he hesitated. Why did he feel so guilty? Was it because he could tell (y/n) liked him and now that he has found someone new and exciting that it would hurt her? He flops onto his back, taking in a deep breath. He whispers to himself, “fuck it. Do what you want for once.”

Jack

hey its jack from the restaurant

Jenny

Oh! You texted :) what are you up to?

Jack

nothing really. just laying in bed. hbu?

Jenny is silent on the other end for a moment, and Jack sits up in his bed, realizing his heart is thumping. He hadn’t expected her to answer so quickly, and he didn’t expect her to disappear so suddenly. He breathes in, smiling without thought, pulling the covers over his head.

Jenny

I’m at a party haha. You should join me!

Jack pauses for a moment. A party? School was starting the day after tomorrow, and if he could make friends or buddies there his classes would go a lot smoother. Even better, there will be drinking, and if he and Jenny get a little frisky…

It had been decided. Jack jumps out of his bed, sifting through his clothes, deciding on a black jacket, a deep blue shirt, and some jeans. Jack hesitated, looking at the combat boots (y/n) had gotten him for his birthday. He wore them almost every day. He reaches for them, stops, then grabs his black converses, and he heads out, phone in hand.

Jack reached the location that Jenny sent fairly quickly, at a close boys' dormitory. Jack walked up the stairs and entered the bustling, loud, college dorm, scattered with people, red solo cups, and beer bottles empty on the ground and in people's hands. It smelt so strongly of alcohol, Jack gagged for a minute before getting used to it.

Jack

im here wya?

Jenny

I see you, I’ll come up!

Jack presses his lock button, and he turns around to look for Jenny. He sees her fluffy blonde hair first as she runs over to him. Jenny’s cheeks are flushed a deep red, and her dress matches the shade. Jack found it hard to keep his eyes up considering how little the red dress covered. She sweeps him up into a hug, and he wraps his arms around her.

“I’m so glad you could make it! Let’s go!” she says, pulling away fast, grabbing his hand, and yanking him to a fold-up table that the DJ sits behind. She grabs a beer, stuffing it into his hands. She smiles up at him, a sloppy drunk smile. “Please?”

Jack sighs, popping the lid. He only drinks several times with (y/n), twice with his mother, but he wasn’t one to go to parties. He chugs half the bottle, offering the rest to Jenny.

She’s shocked for a moment, then she laughs hysterically. “No no no, haha. No, I already drank a couple of bottles. You need some!”

Jack smiles half-heartedly, drinking the rest. Maybe he needed to get a bit drunk to get more comfortable with the whole party scene. After the bottle was cleaned, Jenny took it from his hands, tossing it back onto the table.

“Let’s dance!” she yells, and Jenny takes him to the center of the party. He finally realized music was playing. Loud, thumping music, with no discernable lyrics and decent drum beat. Bodies were piled in the center, dancing to the beat, yelling, grinding. This was not what Jack expected a party to be. It was loud, smelly, and not glamorous at all. Jack danced with Jenny. Well, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Jenny danced with no reserve; she bounced and flung her arms around, hitting every popular dance move.

Jack smiled at this. She seemed like she was having fun, and he took that moment to finally breathe. Once Jenny decided she was done which was only about five minutes later, she grabbed his arm and dragged him back to the table to grab two more beers. 

She giggles as they leave the dormitory. “Let’s go back to my dorm. My roommate is still inside,” she says, her smile still plastered on her lips.

“Alright,” Jack says, almost breathlessly. Jenny takes him back to her dorm room, ushering him inside. When he enters, he notices how clean it is. Nothing looks out of place. There are a couple of unnamed hardback books laying around, but that’s all. Jenny’s movements get less sporadic as she slowly brings him to her bed. He smiles at him while moving him to sit down.

They didn’t go far, but Jack did get quite the blowjob.

Jack woke up with a headache. Who knew he was a lightweight. He didn’t get sloppy in movements till he left Jenny’s care and instead had to burden Greg with his giggly speech as he talked about how great Jenny was at blowjobs. Not that he knew what a good blowjob was. He hadn’t had one before. The farthest he went was when him and (y/n) were 12, practice kissing in the closet. That only happened several times, and quite frankly, the two had forgotten all about it.

On the other end, (y/n) woke up refreshed. She had a whole day to spend, and she was hoping Jack would be available. So after getting ready, she texts Jack, asking if he wanted to hang out.

Jack

sorry ive got a raging headache. maybe later today?

(Y/n)

Dont worry about it! Make sure you take something for it though :)

Jack replies soon after, and (y/n) sighs. Of course, he does. She wanted today to be fun, but she would have to settle with Cassie. Not that she disliked the girl, just that she’s simply overly attached to Jack. (Y/n) decides she still wants to go out, so she grabs her phone, headphones, and a bag with several items: charger, chapstick, wallet, etc. She heads to a close fast food place, eating, and scrolling through social media. After she’s done, and starting to walk home, she gets a text from Jack.

Jack

you free?

(y/n)

Sure. I’m heading back to the dorms now.

(Y/n) was thankful for the trip to the closest bundle of stores, restaurants, and such was only a ten-minute walk from her dorms. She reached the dorm stairs quickly, seeing Jack sitting at the top of them. He is bundled up in a jacket and scarf, his black combat boots tapping on the marbled-concrete stairs.

When he catches her eyes, he smiles vacantly. (Y/n) walks up the stairs as Jack walks down, meeting up halfway. She smiles pitifully at Jack’s eyebags and sad smile. 

“You look like shit,” she says, her eyebrows scrunching up. “Did you drink? You seem hungover.”

Jack hesitated. Should he tell her what actually happened? He sighs as they walk up the stairs. “There was a party at the other boy's dormitory.”

“Oh? Why didn’t you invite me?” (y/n) asks, slightly skeptical. It was far more likely to find (y/n) at a party rather than Jack.

“It was late. I didn’t want you to get off on the wrong foot for school tomorrow,” Jack says, smiling sideways at her. She smiles back. She was happy he still seemed the same. After the whole shebang with that blonde girl at the restaurant, she could have sworn Jack was at a distance the rest of the night.

(Y/n) sighs. “I don’t want you to get off on the wrong foot either. So make sure you go to bed early tonight, okay?”

“Okay, Mom,” he says jokingly.

(Y/n) laughs. “Come on now, Jack. College isn’t a joke. Please just try to put in some effort.”

“Of course I am, (y/n),” Jack says, losing cool demeanor and happy attitude as they enter the dorm room. “It was one night. One party. I just wanted to have some fun, alright? I don’t want to always be attached to your hip.”

Cassie looks up only for a second, catching (y/n)’s eyes before darting down. (Y/n) looks at Jack. Is he trying to pick a fight? He knows you’ll want to retaliate.

“You just wanted to have some fun? I’m sorry, I thought you liked the things we did when we hung out.”

“Well, not really!”

“Than why didn’t you speak up, Jack?!” She yells, her voice rising, her eyes pricking. Were they seriously getting into a fight? Right before college? Do childhood best friends need to have a moment where they break apart. Why did she feel the need to be right?

“Oh, so I’m always making sure everything’s alright with you, but you’re never asking if it’s alright with me and that’s fine? I have spoken up! I told you I don’t like sitting down in restaurants. I told you we should go do fun things, hiking, skiing, but you never want to do anything!”

“That is SO not right! Don’t put words in my mouth! I said if you got plans together we could go!”

“I’m always getting plans together, (y/n)! Just, just. Fuck. Alright? Sorry. Sorry I brought this shit up. I’m tired. I’ve got a headache. I’m gonna go lay down. I don’t wanna fuck up our friendship the day before college.”

(Y/n) takes a deep breath in. “I think that’s for the best. Maybe we should take a little while apart. We’ve been too close for too long.”

Jack nods, leaving the room.

Cassie coughs lightly. “Are you okay?”

She looks up at (y/n) from her bed, looking into her (e/c) eyes tearing up. She shakes her head, and her eyebrows scrunch up together as her eyes close tightly. “No…”

Cassie smiles softly, standing up and engulfing (y/n) in a hug. “It’s fine. He was tired. Everything will be fine in a little while. Alright, (y/n)?”

“Mm.”

“Yeah. It’ll be fine.” 

School started the next morning, and (y/n) was incredibly tired. She had gotten plenty of sleep, but she was mentally drained from Jack. She didn’t want to message him since he seemed angry at her recently. She wanted him to be the one to take the first step back. She enters her first class of the day, taking a seat somewhere in the middle of the class, letting everyone else file in. She yawns and rubs her eyes. (Y/n) takes out a notebook and pencil, opening it to the first page as someone sits to her left.

“Hey. Do you mind if I sit here?” he asks, and (y/n) looks up at him. He has light brown hair and a face of freckles. His eyes are a deep brown and they look incredibly tired.

“Sure, go ahead. I’m (y/n).”

“I’m Greg. (Y/n), yeah? You know Jack?” he asks, taking out his notebook.

“Oh, yeah. I do.”

“Yeah, he’s my roommate. If you can’t tell by my eye bags he kept me up all night talking to someone on a video call. It was you, right? You look like you got no sleep,” he says, rubbing his eyes.

“Oh, no. I slept last night. We just had a big fight. He might’ve been talking to his family.”

Greg laughs. “No, he was saying some not PG things. Aren’t you like his girlfriend?”

(Y/n) furrows her eyebrows. If he was talking like he was talking to a lover, who was he talking to. “Oh? I’m not sure. He doesn’t have a girlfriend. Well, as far as I know.”

“You’re really close though. He talked about you first when he talked about his hometown and when I mentioned my college major, since we have the same one. He likes you, at least.”

“Well, something changed,” (Y/n) says, rolling her eyes. Her professor gathers the attention of the class, and the lesson begins.

Jack wasn’t having much luck in his first class. He didn’t have anyone he knew. Greg was taking a different major and Cassie was an artist. He didn’t have anyone to talk to. His class went by agonizingly so, and by his free period after his second class, he was tired. He laid in his dorm room to take a nap. He had one last class for the day, and he was dreading every second of it already. He really shouldn’t have picked that fight with (y/n), and he shouldn’t have stayed up all night on call with Jenny, venting and flirting with her.

His phone buzzed, and he lifts his head from his pillow. He sees the glowing light of his phone screen reflecting on his walls.

Jenny

Hidden text.

Jack lifts his head, grabbing his phone and using his fingerprint to unlock it. He opens the message.

Jenny

I have all morning classes, do you? Wanna hang out? ;)

Jack

i have one afternoon class today. but i don’t on tuesdays and thursdays. we can still hangout

Jenny

Awesome! My roomie has afternoon classes so you could come here till curfew :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Keep in mind I am changing up Jack's backstory, so several different things occur since (y/n) is a part of his past. I want to make something a bit more unique to the creepypasta community that isn't overly done :)
> 
> *ALSO! Updates will slow. I've already written the first three chapters as of right now, so after that they will slow down to once every week/2 weeks :)


	3. Pytho Can Suck My Penis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: This chapter has: descriptions of death  
Markers: *begin* > *end*  
*note: it isn't long and isn't too descriptive/doesn't describe the actual death

Jack makes his way to Jenny’s dorm after getting redressed. He reaches her dorm room quickly since the girls' and boys' dorms are just across the parking lot. He enters the building, running into Jenny in the hall. She smiles brightly at him, and his shoulders relax. What was he so worried about? (Y/n) finding out? Who cares if she does. She probably hates him now anyway.

“Hey!” she gasps, giggling. She wraps him up in a hug, and Jack takes this opportunity to place his hands on her butt as he hugs her back. She giggles into his shoulder before pulling apart and leading him to her room. Jack sits down on her bed, excited. Jenny enters after closing and locking the door. As she’s about to toy with him, she questions herself. She’s been initiating all of the sensual action, so instead, she sits next to him. 

“Hey, Jack. I don’t wanna be the only one doing all the work,” she says smirking, leaning back on the palms of her hands. “Why don’t you eat me out?”

“Oh uh, um, okay,” he stutters, his face flushing a deep shade of red. “I’ve never really done anything like that before, though.”

Jenny’s mouth breaks into a large grin before busting out into a loud, filling laugh. Jack squirms a little in embarrassment, but it quickly flushes away when Jenny looks at him again with a deeply intrigued look. She leans back, placing her head on her pillow with her legs open.

“That’s alright, I can show you, lil’ vanilla.”

After her one morning class, (y/n) went back to the dorm for her hour and a half break from class to relax. She was made aware of an essay, and she was hoping to get it done soon. Her and Greg became very good friends over the period, realizing they have a lot in common. He had a second-period class right after his first one, a risky move, but Jack has the same schedule. She sighs to herself, wondering if Jack would hurry up and apologize. She doesn’t care when, and she doesn’t care how bad it could be.

She rolls onto her bed, looking at Cassie’s side of the room. She has a couple of spiral-bound sketchbooks on her desk, and (y/n) sits up. Cassie wouldn’t know if she took a peak, would she?

(Y/n) stands up, inching her way to Cassie’s side, taking the top sketchbook off and opening up to the first page. 

“April 7th 2016 - November 25th 2016” is written on the top right corner with a smiley face. She flips to the next page, seeing some doodles of people’s faces in a semi-realistic style. She sees these faces over and over again, thinking they’re characters from a show or characters Cassie made up. She sees some anatomy practice, humans and animals alike. She notices Cassie adores drawing foxes. She flips near the end of the page to see some writing in black ink with a rough sketch.

“September 6th Dream - I don’t remember it clearly, just a man with grey skin and a blue face. He was standing over me while I lay in bed, then he lifted his arm with a tiny blade, a scalpel, I think, and he comes down onto me, then I jolt awake.”

To the right of the writing is a sketch of a man with black holes for eyes. He seemed imposing even if it was just a sketch. (Y/n) sighs, closing the book. She shouldn’t be snooping through her things. She set down the book back where she found it, growing guilty as she messed around with Cassie’s stuff, deciding to stop. A little while later, Cassie returned to the dorm, yawning. 

“Hey, (y/n),” she greets, her short black hair clipped back. 

“Hey, it’s good to see you. Do you have any other classes today?” (y/n) asks.

“Nope,” Cassie says, setting down her bag by her bed and going to her desk. “I forgot how much a school setting inspires me.”

“Ew, it inspires you?” (y/n) laughs.

Cassie laughs with her for a moment. “Nah, I mean like, when you’re sitting in class you want to do anything else, and I just draw. I should have brought my sketchbook. I should have known doodling was inevitable.”

“Can I see your doodles?”

“Sure,” Cassie says, unzipping her backpack, pulling out a notebook. After explaining some of the doodles as her “OC’s”, (y/n)’s eyes landed on something she lightly recognized.

“Oh, is that a tarot deck?” she asks and watches as Cassie furrows her brows before chuckling.

“You don’t pronounce the last ‘t’. But yeah, I have a tarot deck. Did you want a reading?” she asks, smiling. “I could give you one.”

“Oh, sure!”

“Yeah. I’ll do a three-card one. Just shuffle the deck till you’re satisfied while asking your question. Really think about it,” Cassie says.

“Alright,” (y/n) says as she takes the deck from Cassie, shuffling with a bit of a struggle due to the height of the cards. Once she was satisfied, she gave them to Cassie. She takes the deck carefully. Flipping them from the top of the card onto the desk going from left to right.

They look at the interesting assortment of cards.

The Tower > 10 of Swords > 5 of cups

“Okay. This is an order, what will happen soon and what will happen after that. So, The Tower card which is reversed means that something incredibly painful is coming soon. You will see it happen, and you will try to avoid it, but your attempts may be futile. What are you fearing that you are trying to ignore?”

(Y/n) is silent. Such a bad card for the first one?

“The ten of swords, upright. Okay, well, this one means that disaster will strike when you least expect it, but it is unavoidable. This connects well to the previous card.”

Her smile is starting to fall as she reminds herself, this is just weird luck. There’s no truth to a measly deck of cards with vague meanings.

“You’re last card is the five of cups, upright again. It signifies despair in losing something or someone. While three of these cups are overturned, there is hope at the end of this situation since two cups still stand. There is a chance to salvage what you have lost.”

Cassie is silent while she lets (y/n) think over what these cards mean to her.

“Okay. Do you want to share your question?”

“How will Jack and my relationship pan out. So, bad then better?”

“It could be,” Cassie says, picking up her cards and shuffling. “It seems to look that way.” 

“Heartwarming,” (y/n) says, flopping onto her bed. Who believes a few random cards anyways?

A couple of days had passed in normalcy. At least, what Jack and (y/n) began to understand as their new normalcy. Occasionally, (y/n) would see Jack and Jenny hanging around town while she and Cassie hung out, but she did her best to ignore him. If he wanted to fuck the pretty blond chick, go ahead.

One afternoon, Jack stumbles into Jenny’s room, obviously a bit tipsy. Jenny had encouraged him to drink more after that party, and with the guilt of never going back to apologize to (y/n), causing their childhood friendship to end, he hung onto every drop for a high. Beer + Jenny = basically (y/n).

Jack had found out that if he was drunk enough and Jenny wasn’t too talkative, she almost looked like (y/n). As ashamed as he was before for liking (y/n), he indulged in pretending the girl he was having sex with was her. Jenny had her many great qualities, but she felt like too much for him. Yet, he was still with her. He loves her. In a different, more fascinating way than with (y/n). He felt like he was alive with Jenny. 

Jenny wraps her arms around Jack’s shoulders, playing with his hair. Jack leans in, and before he had comprehended that Jenny was talking, she was on her knees, unbuttoning his pants. Although, she didn’t go far, instead zipping him up, and whispering in his ear. 

“You know what we haven’t tried?”

“What?” Jack slurs, and Jenny smiles up at him.

“Doing it outside, silly. It’s risky, exhilarating! Come on,” she says, ushering on a jacket as Jack sloppily puts on his hoodie. When Jenny turns back around to see Jack struggling with his head in the sweatshirt, his hands straight up in the air, she sighs. Jack hiccups.

“Ss-help?” Jack asks. Jenny helps him into his jacket, and they both head out of the dorm. Jack holds her hand as they walk. Jack pretends they’re doing it as lovers, but really, Jack would fall over without it. Jenny leads him out so a small clearing in the forest nearby to the campus, and leads him to the middle. He takes a moment adjusting his jacket before looking up at Jenny with happiness in his eyes. Jenny didn’t flinch. She kisses him, deeply, for the last time.

She steps back, letting go of his hand. He stumbles a little bit, his eyebrows furrowing. “Hey, Jenny. What the fuck are you doing?”

“What I want. What I need to do, Jack. Pytho wants fresh blood, and we’re short of victims this year, Jack. The college had to restrict who they were letting in this year since they let in too many people last year. A disgrace, really, but you know what’s up. You know how dumb colleges can be.”

Jack loses his footing, falling onto his ass, groaning. “What the sfuck kind of bull shit are you saying? 

“Well, they’re dumb enough to let us attend.” 

“Jesus, fuck, Jenny. I’m _ drunk _ Jenny, just come sover here and help mesup.”

Jenny laughs, and the crunching of sticks in all directions causes Jack to jump. “Hey, swoah. What sthe fuck is happening, Jenny?”

“Pytho is getting a new vessel, Jack. That’s what’s happening. Jesus, you never really listen to me, do you?”

As (y/n) lays in her bed, listening to Cassie shuffle her tarot cards, (y/n) daydreams. She hates to admit it, but she missed Jack. They were friends for so long, she expected to him to care. It hurt to know that he doesn’t miss her, that he’s having a great time with Jenny. They were probably kissing, cuddling, fucking. Everything she never would be able to do with Jack despite how much she loved him. She rolls over, burying her face into her pillow. No, no, no-no-no…

Her phone buzzes. (Y/n) peeks out from her curtain of hair, looking at the number of her lock screen. Greg texted her. She unlocks her phone, reading the text in shock.

Greg

Hey, sorry to bother you since you don’t really care about him anymore, but I’m worried. Jack just left drunk out of his mind. This isn’t the first time. Jenny is fucking him up and he doesn’t care about me. You should help him.

(Y/n)

Holy shit, what?! Jack never used to drink! It tastes gross and fucks up your liver… is he at Jenny’s dorm?

Greg

Yeah, that’s where he always goes…

(Y/n) tosses on a jacket, jeans, and boots, and she heads out of the dorm, key card, and phone in hand. She heads out to the only other girls' dormitory, but something catches her eyes. Two figures walking out of the dorms, their figures illuminated by the front lights on the building. Jack and Jenny clamber down the stairs, Jack clinging to Jenny’s side for balance. His face is flushed a deep shade of red from drunkenness.

(Y/n) looks on in jealousy, anger, and disgust. What had Jack become? (Y/n) follows behind them at a distance, being careful not to make a sound. They reach a clearing, and (y/n) hides behind some trees, peeking inwards. As they stand in the middle, something around her caught her eye.

People. People were surrounding them. They were barely silhouettes it was so dark, the only light from the moon, and (y/n) was going to jump up and interfere, but Jenny backs away from Jack, saying something.

“- I need to do, Jack. Pytho wants fresh blood, and we’re short of victims this year, Jack,” Jenny says, a different tone than (y/n) ever heard from anyone. A deep hatred yet so clearly excited. (Y/n) is disorientated. Pytho? Fresh blood? Was Jack going to die?

**Begin of TW**

Before (y/n) could do anything, the people are summoned, and they circle around Jack. One of the masked people holds Jack down on the ground as another hands Jenny something. Once Jenny reaches it towards Jack’s eyes, (y/n) notices it’s merely a spork. She shoves it in his eye, and (y/n) gasps. She covers her mouth in disgust, but she can’t find it in her to look away. She stares as he screams in agony, her legs frozen. Jenny does the same to his other eye, and (y/n) notices that the group is chanting something she doesn’t understand.

(Y/n) weight shifts and she nearly falls onto the ground. Once a cloaked man covers her few of Jack, feeling returns to her legs sparingly, and she clutches her phone. She leaps up, running away from the clearing, her heart thumping louder than her footsteps. She reaches the girls' dormitory without looking back, yet extremely fearful that one of the cloaked people were following her. She runs up to the doors, looking in her pockets frantically before looking back. She takes a deep breath. No one’s following her. She looks in her pockets again, taking out her key card and entering the large entrance hallway. She takes out her phone, dialing 9-1-1. 

**End of TW**

“This is 9-1-1, what’s your emergency?”

“I just, I just saw a friend of mine get bad-badly hurt. I don’t know if he’s dea- unresponsive. I’m no longer with him. He was attacked, he was, they dug out his, I’m scared. I don’t know if they saw me-”

“Alright, ma-am. It’s alright. Just calm down. Can you tell me your address?”

“I’m at (college name). They’re in at a clearing in the forest. I don’t know any markers or anything it’s too dark.”

“Alright, ma’am. Dispatchers are heading out to your location. Stay there if you can to help officers locate your friend. Okay?”

“Okay,” (y/n) mumbles, looking out the window, clutching her card tightly, leaving red lines on her palm. The dispatcher says something else, but (y/n) began to zone out. Was that a silhouette? Were they coming after her? Did they actually notice her when she ran away? She began stumbling back.

“Ma’am. Can I get your name? Ma’am?”

The silhouette steps out of the trees. That doesn’t look human- it’s too, way too-

(Y/n)’s vision begins to get spotty, blaring white spots, then goes black, as she falls back onto the floor. “Ma’am? Are you still there?”


End file.
